Rejection
by Majestic Weirdo
Summary: Despite Michiru's efforts, the news of Haruka and Michiru being together has finally reached Michiru's parents. That is not a good thing... This is the story of what happens prior to my story Ruin. It is meant to read after Ruin.
1. Chapter 1

"Haruka!"  
Michiru stared in awe at the gorgeous diamond ring that Haruka Tenoh had just slipped on her finger. The diamond in the center was bigger than the largest that she had ever seen on a married woman's finger, and to add onto it, there were smaller sapphires placed in the shape of hearts all around the band.  
"Haruka you didn't need to do this! I can't...I"  
Haruka took Michiru by the waist and pulled her into a deep kiss. Michiru was left completely speechless after Haruka released her.  
"Michiru, I love you."

Michiru stood in the middle of Haruka's gigantic bedroom. Sure, she had flirted with Haruka, but she didn't think that things would go this far. Michiru had long known that Haruka was attracted to other women, but she never would have thought that Haruka would feel that way for her.  
"Haruka...what do you mean by this?"  
Michiru watched Haruka's face turn red. "Friends. Just friends, right?"  
All Michiru could do was nod. She knew that Haruka meant the ring to symbolize more than friendship, but at least she hadn't proposed to her.

Haruka brushed a strand of dirty blond hair from her eyes and shoved her hands into her pants pocket.  
"I hope you like it."  
"It's beautiful! This must have cost you so mu-"  
Haruka silenced Michiru with another kiss.  
Michiru took a slight step back just in case Haruka decided to try something funny. She took a quick look at the expensive watch that Haruka had given her; it was five o'clock. She needed to be home by five forty to prepare for a dinner party and it usually took her forty minutes to drive.

"Well, I really need to get going now. I had a great time today. I'll call you if there is an attack, okay?"  
Michiru began for the door, but Haruka stopped her.  
"Michiru, If you're in a hurry, I could take you home," she offered.  
Michiru supposed that she would get home quicker if Haruka drove; she always went far past the speed limit, but it wouldn't help her if they were stopped.  
"Sure," Michiru agreed.

Haruka secured her motor-bike on top of Michiru's aqua-marine car. Haruka opened the door to the passenger 's seat for Michiru and then got into the opposite side. Michiru fastened her seatbelt immediately and prepared for Haruka's light-speed driving. She was an incredible driver. Haruka participated in motocross races frequently, but her goal was F1. Michiru trusted Haruka's driving, but it still scared her whenever Haruka made a turn at one hundred miles per hour. Michiru arrived home only twenty-five minutes after they left Haruka's place. She let Michiru out, removed her bike, and then did what Michiru had feared the most: Haruka kissed her again, right in front of her parents.


	2. Meet The Parents

Michiru could almost sense her mother's mouth curving into a frown. Her parents were standing on the balcony of their room, glaring down at her with the most disappointed looks on their faces. Michiru didn't even need to look up to see that. Haruka gave her a smile, and then began back home on her bike. Michiru didn't even think that Haruka had any idea of what a big problem she could have just started.  
Then it began.

"Michiru Arisu Kaioh! You get in here right now, young lady!" Her mother called in a loud, but still semi-lady-like tone.  
Michiru's head was swimming with excuses for Haruka's act, but her father grabbed her arm and pulled her into the mini-mansion before she could come up with anything good.  
"Sir! Please stop, you're hurting me," Michiru cried. Her father's fingers were digging deep enough into her arm to leave bruises for weeks.  
Michiru's father slammed the door shut. "You be quiet, you repulsive girl!"

Hiroshi Kaioh's heavy hand crossed Michiru's face when her pleading didn't cease.  
"What were you thinking? Somebody could have seen you!" He shouted. "We have already made arrangements with a fine man that will have you. How dare you disgrace our family with that...that filthy boy! I want an explanation now!"  
Aiko folded her arms and stood beside her husband, also waiting for her story.  
Michiru backed slowly against the wall, rubbing her bruised arm. At least they didn't know that Haruka was a woman.

"He just drove me home, you see. I was pretty far from here at that...library. The one that just opened? I was trying to find something for my studying...and the car broke down. He helped me and drove me home. I don't know what he was thinking, maybe he wanted to date me or something, but I've never seen him before. Truly. I apologize. I am so sorry for this misunderstanding, Sir, Ma'am."  
Michiru bowed low before her mother and father and waited for her judgment.  
Hiroshi gave a low grunt. "If I see you with him again, there will be consequences. Now hurry and get ready."  
Michiru nodded, bowed again, and went up the spiral staircase that led to her room.

Michiru started to cry the moment that she closed her door behind her. She didn't know what she was going to do. Haruka was a very oblivious person. Sweet, but unaware of nearly everything she said and did. Knowing her, Haruka would probably come to her house to take her to school the next morning. She thought if calling Haruka to ward her off, but the phone in her room shared that of her parents, and they would hear the entire thing. Of course, she couldn't very well drive over. Michiru just sighed and stepped into her bathroom.

The cool water was more than refreshing, but the moment that Michiru stepped out of the shower, she realized that she would soon be dinning with her parents and two of their guests. It was probably going to be some sort of a business deal. Michiru dabbed her body dry with a towel, quickly blow-dried her hair, and slipped on a green evening gown. She sprayed on a bit of one of the expensive perfumes that her mother insisted that she wore and pulled a sheer green shawl around her arms to cover up the marks her father had made.

Michiru went downstairs. She took the best china and silver from the cabinet and set the grand table in the dinning room before her mother could complain about how lazy she was. When it came of time, she let the guests into the house in the place of the doorman and humbly offered them seats at the table. Then she served the guests: two men with the same smug, down-to-business expression her father had. Michiru finished setting the food she and her mother had prepared and took a seat. She ate as fast as a fine lady was permitted and then was excused early from the table by her not-so-reluctant parents. She then redressed more casually and took her car to the seminar for the extra studies that were forced upon her. Michiru would have gone to warn Haruka, but her parents would know if she was not at the seminar and it would take her a suspicious amount of time if she went to see her. Instead, Michiru returned home two hours later, took another shower, bade her parents a good night and went to be after yet another tiresome day.

Haruka came to the Kaioh estate the next morning to bring Michiru to school. 


	3. Barely Made It

Haruka straightened the green tie of the boy's school uniform she wore and cleared her throat. The doorman, wearing a slick tuxedo that might have considered for herself, opened the door to her. The man looked her over.  
"Good Morning sir. Do you have an appointment with Mr. Kaioh?" he asked in an answering machine-like voice;  
"No, I'm just here to pick up Michiru."  
The doorman gave her a strange look and then let her into the house.  
"Mr. Kaioh has been expecting you. He will be here in a minute."  
The man closed the door and walked up the stairs to inform Hiroshi that the pest he had been warned about was back.  
Haruka took the time to look around the place. The estate was a bit smaller than her family heirloom that she stayed at while she attended Mugen Academy, but the furnishing and adornments were much more grand.

Michiru's exquisite paintings of the ocean appeared all throughout the main hall. A large chandelier lit the room with prismatic light. The room elegantly sloped into two spiral staircases that led to the second floor and branched of into several other rooms that Haruka couldn't see clearly, but assumed were just as fancy. It seemed like just the place where someone as perfect as Michiru would have come from. Then she came flying down the stairs, the skirt of her matching green and burgundy uniform flying around her in a revealing manner.  
"Haruka! Get in the car now!" she cried.  
Michiru ran down the steps and pulled the speechless Haruka toward the door by her arm.

Haruka could hear Hiroshi shouting his daughter's name and his footsteps coming down the stairs after them.  
"Come back here NOW," he shouted, as if his threatening voice would make her want to.  
Michiru disobeyed her parents for the first time and speed out of the house. She nearly shoved Haruka into the driver's seat of her speedy yellow convertible and quickly ran to the other side and got in, throwing her bookbag into the back seat alongside Haruka's.  
"Drive!" she ordered.  
The woman blinked once, and started her car without hesitation. The car was all the way down the street of costly western-style homes by the time Hiroshi barged out of the house waving his arms and yelling for Michiru to come back.

Haruka first questioned Michiru when they were two minutes (in Haruka's speed) away, and when she was sure that he wasn't following them.  
"Michiru? What was that about?" she asked. "Did I do something wrong?"  
"My father...has...already...arranged my marriage. He...won't let me...be with you. I can't...go back...now...he'll...he'll...kill me." Michiru was an athletic person (not nearly as athletic as Haruka, but far over average), but she was out of breath. Haruka figured that it was probably fear that caused her erratic breathing patterns.  
"Michiru! I am so sorry! I didn't know!" Haruka took her eyes of the road to look at Michiru.  
She looked scared out of her mind. It hurt Haruka that she had caused such a problem.  
"It's okay. I'm sure it will be okay in just a few days.  
Michiru rested her head against Haruka's shoulder.  
"Can I stay at your place for a day or two...?"  
"Yes!" she answered the question instant it was asked.

"I should have told you before. I shouldn't have wound you into this. Who knows what my father would have done if he had caught you...If they knew that you weren't a boy, I suppose it would be worse. My parents are very strict and they would never approve of something like that. I guess that's what they though we where together after when the saw us yesterday. I told them that we weren't, but my father sticks to his suspicions. I saw you in my mirror last night, so I was a bit prepared for you to come by."  
Haruka didn't know what to say. It seemed like Michiru didn't want to become closer to her, but Haruka couldn't help her feelings. Her parents wouldn't have to know about any more between them, anyway. The moment that they got back to her place, they would have all the time the needed to let their emotions run wild.

Haruka immediately shook every sexual thought from her head when she glanced back down at Michiru. She still looked so scared. Haruka had no idea of what else she could say to help, so she drove to the high school in silence, enjoying the feel of Michiru's head against her shoulder. She had no idea of what she had done the other day. In fact she hadn't even seen them above her on the balcony. It just felt so right to kiss her. Michiru hadn't protested the first time she had done it yesterday, so it seemed like it was perfectly okay to do it again. She was sixteen, a teenager, and her hormones were raging. Sure she had run into a number of adorable girls, but she had never felt for any of them as she did for Michiru. She wanted Michiru in every way a man could want a woman.

Haruka and Michiru walked to their class in silence as well. Michiru flinched every time that they entered the enormous building. There was something evil about the place, and they both knew that it had something to do with the coming of The Silence. Michiru was far more spiritually honed than Haruka, but even a novice could sense the immense dark energy flowing around the place. The professors didn't seem to have anything to do with it, in fact, they were getting a pretty good education while they were investigating Mugen High School. Michiru's parent had allowed her entry, and she knew that her parents always wanted the best for her.

There were some things that Michiru still didn't understand about Haruka. Like how she spent half her time in Japanese with her head resting on her desk while she caught up on her sleep and still managed to get the same perfect marks that she did. Or how she could just flip a strand of her hair or flash a small smile and all the girls would go crazy and clutch their hands over their hearts to prevent them from bursting from love. Haruka did look like an attractive boy, but it was known all over the school that she was a girl. Maybe they just couldn't believe that. The only time they steered clear of her was in the locker room, which was probably the place where they would be most likely to see that she was indeed not the hunk they were after. Her new partner sure was something. She made her a tad uncomfortable a bit more than often with the way that she stole glances at her legs and breasts, but Michiru was very satisfied with her new partner. Haruka was born a fighter. She was more than efficient at getting rid of the Daimon that had been attacking the city, so she always had less to do herself. The job would probably get done faster if Sailor Moon and her gang of sorry excuses for senshi, but then again, she had Sailor Moon to thank for finally eliminating them with that wand of hers.

For the first time in a while, there was not an attack after school was out. Michiru had brightened back up to her normally sunny self by then, and Haruka once again felt perfectly fine with letting herself take in Michiru's voluptuous body. Haruka took Michiru's arm and led her to the car.  
"Michiru, are you sure that you don't want to go home?"  
"I'm sure. I hope it isn't a burden to you."  
"No! Not at all! I'm glad that we will have more time together."

Michiru smiled at what she thought Haruka meant by "time together" and got into the car. She supposed that it was her fault that Haruka had gotten attached. Michiru had only been friendly with her, but Haruka took it in a different way. She had said that they were meant to be together, and she had given her company when Haruka needed it the most. Haruka hadn't taken to her right away, but she had persuaded her with her company. Michiru had noticed that Haruka didn't seem to have any friends. Many admirers, but no friends. Haruka had a violent streak, but nothing that would have kept her from making friends. She was just another loner, and Michiru had figured that it might help her get along with being Sailor Uranus if there was at least one person to support her. Haruka had taken her support the wrong way, but Michiru wasn't completely disappointed. Haruka was so sweet once you got to know her, and she didn't think that she would mind if Haruka wanted to touch her. She thought that she might enjoy it.

"So, Haruka, what's _your_ family like?" Michiru asked. She had been wondering what kind of background she had come from.  
"My parents are the only family members I really know," Haruka started. "My grandfather owned several large companies, so I guess that's where the money came from. My father just worked in a convenience store so that he would always be close to home. He was very good to me and my mother. She was twenty years younger than he was, but they were probably the most compatible married couple that I know of. He was the one who got me into racing and martial arts. She was the one who taught me to play the piano. I guess my father spent a little _too_ much time around me, because I always wanted to grow up to be just like him. He was sort of my role model. But then he had an accident."

Michiru was pretty sure that she saw a tear in Haruka's eye as she explained how her father had been shot by a robber in the store he managed only three years ago.  
"I'm so sorry, Haruka! I didn't have any idea..."  
"It's okay. My mother and I got along fine after it happened, but we both missed him dearly. I guess it sort of showed how quickly things could change. There was this time when I thought that I never wanted to get married or even fall in love because I never wanted to go through want my mother must have. I suppose I was more feminine then, but I didn't want boys to look at me so I just tried to blend in."

It surprised Michiru at how much of her life Haruka had just let her on to. She diidn't think that she would have been able to do what Haruka had.It surprised Michiru at how much of her life Haruka had just let her on to. She didn't think that she would have been able to do what Haruka had. She supposed that they both had their own family issues and didn't mention it again.  
"That man that you are to marry...what's he like?"  
"Old."  
"How old?"  
"Old enough to be my grandfather."  
"You haven't met him?"  
"No."  
"Do you want to marry him?"  
Michiru hesitated for a moment. "No, I don't." Then that topic was over as well.

There were several different conversations on the ride to Haruka's place, but the one that stuck to them both was the one about their relationship.  
"Haruka, do you really love me?"  
"I love you with all my heart."  
"Why?"  
"Because you're good to me."  
Michiru waited for the complete answer.  
"And you're beautiful."  
"Where do you think we're going?"  
"My house?"  
"You know that's not what I meant." Haruka _didn't_ know.

"Do you really think that it can work out between us?"  
"Yes. I know it will."  
"You really think so?"  
"I know."  
"Have you ever done it before?"  
"Done what?"  
"You know...I mean...with anyone?"  
"No."  
"Do you want to?"  
"What kind of question is that, Michiru?"

Michiru blushed.  
"I don't have to go to the seminar today, so I have more free time. I thought we could...spend it together."  
Haruka's back straightened in her seat. Had she just heard Michiru say what she thought she did, or were her ears deceiving her?  
"I know we haven't been acquainted long, but if my family doesn't know about this, it will be okay, right? I just want to thank you for helping me out."  
Michiru nervously twirled the hem of her skirt in her fingers and lowered her head. The rest of the ride was as quiet as the one to school.

Haruka brought a box of rice crackers to snack on while they did their homework. They were still feeling a little awkward, but they had lightened up a bit since the discussion in the car. Michiru was sitting on the bed above Haruka who was on the floor. Haruka's eyes were looking up her skirt more often than at what she was working on. She had an idea that Michiru was doing it just to tease her. Her legs were gaped open and Haruka had a lovely view of Michiru's white panties. Michiru _never_ sat like that; her legs were always pressed together of crossed. Haruka still managed to finish he work at the same time Michiru did, even with the distraction.

"Haruka," Michiru whispered slowly.  
Haruka jumped at the sensual tone.  
Michiru got down from the bed and edged toward Haruka on her hands and knees. Haruka tried not to notice how sexy it was, but she couldn't help it. Michiru grabbed Haruka's tie and reeled her up onto the bed. Then she tugged it off and slipped Haruka's jacket off of her broad shoulders. Michiru was on her pants like a madwoman, but Haruka didn't mind if Michiru didn't take things slowly. Michiru pulled the white shirt over Haruka's head and then stopped. Boxers, or the undersized bra...it was a tough decision. Michiru began to reach for the boxers, but Haruka's hand had wandered high up her thigh before she had a chance.

Haruka pressed another of her kisses to Michiru's lips and did a complete job of removing Michiru's uniform. Then she let Michiru take off her bra and boxer shorts. Michiru was startled at how feminine Haruka's body actually was. Her chest wasn't all that small after the tight training bra was removed and her hips were more defined than hers were. Michiru kissed Haruka this time. Haruka helped herself to a squeezing of Michiru's breasts. She almost let her fingers do a little excavation of Michiru's mine, but then she felt something being placed in her hand. Michiru got off of her and gave her a chance to see what it was.

Haruka had never used a strap-on, but it came to her as easily as speeding. She didn't question about where Michiru had gotten such a device, but simply attached it to herself and did what came naturally. Haruka was gentle at first with Michiru, but Michiru had persuaded her to do what she was comfortable with, so she let herself go closer to Michiru's body when she came down on her. Michiru made the most adorable sounds every time she did. Haruka was in the middle of another kiss when she first realized something; Michiru wasn't wearing then ring she had given her. Haruka didn't take offence and continued her work with Michiru. She figured that it would be better if she didn't mention it. 


	4. Jealousy

**Note:** To hieilover-1, I made a mistake in the infor I gave you. There is no physical violence in this chapter. It is in fact the next chapter. I actaully wrote this story a while ago. It got deleted, so I am just putting it up now. There are eight chapters, and I plan to add one daily. If you would like to learn about what happens to Michiru's sister afterward, please read my story "Ayame". I will be adding it when I finish this story. Thank you for reading.

* * *

Ayame Kaioh could have very well been the most envious child in all of Japan. Possibly in all of the _world_. During Michiru's absence, she had bent two of the strings on Michiru's violin, thrown away her best paints, burnt one of her sketchpads, and worse of all, taken the ring that Michiru had left under her pillow. It didn't take Ayame very long to realize that it wasn't anything that could be found in a quarter dispenser. The thing must have cost a fortune, and she had a very good idea of who could have given such a thing to her older sister. Ayame didn't hesitate to turn the evidence in to her parents. Maybe for once she would be the one who was praised. Hiroshi was already furious with Michiru for being with that boy and having the nerve to run off with him. 

Ayame was finally relieved of some of the stress after Michiru left. She wasn't even comparable to Michiru. Her older sister was _much_ more talented and well-rounded than she would ever be. No matter how much she studied, the best grades that she could manage were B's and the occational A. Her sister had over a 4.0. She couldn't even handle a violin properly while Michiru could play with the best and her paintings were no better than a two-year-old's finger painting. The only thing that she had going were her looks. She was only ten, but a suitable groom had already been found for her. She did look similar to her sister, but had a feeling that her body would never be quite as developed. Ayame used to be the "disgrace of the family", but now that title had been given to Michiru.

After she was presentable, Ayame knocked on her parents' bedroom door.  
"Yes?" Aiko called. "What is it?"  
"It's about Michiru."  
The door swung open almost immediately after she spoke the name. Ayame bowed to her mother who standing in front of her with an inquisitive glance and to her father who was still in bed, but had perked up with interest.  
"Good morning Sir. Good Morning Ma'am," she said, as it was the customary morning greeting of both daughters.  
Aiko closed the door behind Ayame to keep the conversation from whatever servants may have been listening.  
Ayame held the ring out to her mother. "I found this under Michiru's pillow. I think _he_ gave it to her."

Aiko gaped at the ring for only a moment and then shut her mouth. It was most unlady-like to leave one's mouth hanging open. The diamond on the ring was even larger than the one on her finger. Hiroshi got out of the bed and plucked the thing from his daughter's hand. His bushy eyebrows arched over his burning brown eyes and he growled as he realized what it meant. There was no way that he would allow his daughter, as unruly as she may have become, to marry such a creature. If that boy had proposed to Michiru, the day when she had come home with him had certainly not been their first day together. Not only had Michiru disobeyed him, but she had _lied_? The very moment that Michiru decided to come back, he would have her across his knee with his belt buckle to her. And if she brought that boy with her, why that would be the last time anybody saw his face anywhere other than in the obituary. Ayame smiled. She knew exactly what her father was thinking about.

"Under her pillow?" He confirmed.  
"Yes Sir."  
"You are excused, Ayame." Hiroshi gave his daughter a pat on her head before he waved her off. "Such a good child. "  
Ayame smiled and shut the door behind her. That was the first time those words had even been spoken about her. She went downstairs to the room where they kept the large plasma television on which her family sometimes watched the business and stock information and flipped it on. It was a news channel. Ayame was about to flip it to a cartoon, since she had never been allowed to watch such adolescent things, but then a familiar face flashed onto the huge screen.

_Tenoh Haruka has won yet another one!"_ The over-excited announcer exclaimed as the video of the very same person who had taken her sister away stood on a podium holding up a large gold trophy of a motorbike and wearing a first place medal over her chest. Ayame was the first to realize that even covered by the green and orange racing uniform that the chest of the person on the screen was not flat.  
_"Boy, she sure is something!"_ the newsman reported, confirming Ayame's beliefs.  
The girl got up and ran back to her parents' room. She couldn't believe what she had just seen on the television.

"You won't believe this!" Ayame cried before she got to the door.  
Aiko opened the door to see what the fuss was about.  
"Turn on the TV, Ma'am. It's _him_," She puffed. "On channel five."  
Aiko dismissed the fact that it was not proper to be out of breath and turned the TV on to channel five. The man was talking about how the female racer had risen to Japan's first place over the previous holder.  
Hiroshi was shaking his head, having the same response that Ayame had. Aiko cupped her hands over her mouth to prevent her shrieks of dismay from being heard; screaming was not something that a good woman did.

Then Haruka was gone and the news changed to show a terrible pileup on a highway. Hiroshi clenched his fists. There were not going to be any disobedient, lying, lesbians in his family.  
"Dear, perhaps she doesn't know about that…I've heard that some terrible women try to fool people into believing that they're men," Aiko suggested, noticing how red Hiroshi's face was turning.  
"You call yourself a mother? I have done everything in my power to bring that girl up properly and this is how she's become? You're no better than she is, you useless woman. GET OUT!" he bellowed, shaking the entire room.  
Aiko stared at him for a second with wide eyes and then turned to the door, dragging Ayame with her.

Aiko Kaioh burst into tears the moment her husband slammed the door in her face. Ayame tried to hug her mother, but she only pushed her away.  
"It's all my fault. I must have done something wrong," she sniffled. Aiko wiped her face with the sleeve of the red and white silk iris- print kimono she was wearing, for once not caring if it was feminine. "She's just confused, Ayame. Michiru would never think of doing such a thing. She was always so obedient. Michiru knows that Daisuke is waiting for her to come of age and she would never even think of having a _boyfriend_. Something must have happened to her. Maybe she's being forced by her."

Ayame frowned; she did not want her mother to be sympathetic.  
"But, Ma'am, this Tenoh person seems to be pretty popular. Don't you think that she would know? And if they are so close that he, I mean she, gave Michiru that ring, she must have already seen…well, you know…"  
"Don't you even talk about that! You are too young, and that is not a proper subject for young ladies," Aiko said through a sob.  
Ayame stiffened. She figured that she couldn't persuade her mother. Besides, if she were to disagree with her mother, she would be in the same state as Michiru, so she just gave up and went to her room and left Aiko crying outside of her bedroom door. At least her father had the right idea, but he didn't need to take it out on his wife.

Ayame sulked for hours, doing her homework, but more often throwing pillows, pens, and whatever she could easily reach at Michiru's face in the family picture on her desk. Her mood brightened when she saw Michiru walking down the street toward the estate. She was only a speck from where she was, but she knew it was Michiru. She must have taken the bus since Haruka wasn't driving her. Ayame took the liberty to inform Hiroshi of the arrival. Michiru would finally get what she deserved for always putting her in second.

* * *

**Another note:** If you are reading this story, you may have read my story called "Ruin". It is directly tied to this story that you are reading. Ruin was meant to be read before this story, but it actually takes place after this one. If you did read it, you probably know the ending to this story, because the ending is where Ruin starts. Confussed? I said this before, but the next chapter contains explicitand violent material. If that bothers you, I suggest scanning, or reading the clean summary that I will put at the end of the chapter. I actually thought the mature rating would be a warning though. 


	5. Punishment

**Note:** I just reread this chapter and it brought quite a smile to my sadistic face. Anyway, if you are uncomfortable with reading about strong, sexually related domestic violence, just skip reading this chapter. I will put a clean summary at the end of this so that you will know what has happened. This is the official beginning for warnings within my stories.

* * *

Hiroshi waited by the door to greet his daughter. He watched her approach the marble doorstep on the small monitor to the side of the polished wood door. Hiroshi let her ring the doorbell and then he opened it for her and dragged Michiru inside by a handful of her aqua-colored hair. Aiko viewed the show from the side of one of the staircases, just in case he tried to punish her in a way that was most unfit, and Ayame watched from the top of the stairs with a smile of pure joy. Michiru picked herself up from across the hall where she had been thrown.  
"Sir, please. I'm sorry," she pleaded.  
Michiru's father ignored her and took hold of her hair again, this time tearing a chunk of it out as he brought her face to the wall. Michiru's screamed, pleaded again and tried to get away.

Michiru's father caught her before she could even get up again. He didn't bother speaking to her, because he knew words would solve anything; this was a circumstance that could only be solved by action. Michiru began to speak again, but her father grabbed her by the neck and shoved her roughly toward one of the rooms near the kitchen. He supposed that it would be best if he did his work in a relatively empty and unused room, so he settled with a guestroom. Hiroshi pushed Michiru onto the queen-sized bed in the side of the room. He pulled Michiru's skirt up over her legs and took off her panties. He did think about raping her, but then he thought that if she could enjoy being with that woman, rape wouldn't be anything close to a suitable punishment. She was still a beautiful girl. He couldn't push that from his mind even if he was furious. Hiroshi supposed that he could let a finger or two graze his daughter's body.

Aiko rushed toward the room, but Hiroshed slammed and bolted the door before she could see any more than Michiru being shoved onto the bed. Ayame was disappointed that she wouldn't be allowed to watch, but she was satisfied with her sister's screaming that was audible throughout the entire manor.  
"Dear, please open the door!" Aiko was screaming at the loudest she dared, but it was drowned out by one if her poor child's screams.

Hiroshi had taken a bramble from one of the rose bushes from his wife's garden in the back. A good device of torture if any. He had hit Michiru across the face with the thick stem, but he didn't worry about taking out one of her eyes. If she was blind, she wouldn't bother with her sluttish acts ever again. Not that she would anyway after he was finished. Hiroshi hit her across the back of her thighs with the thing, taking off a good deal of her skin with the thorns and staining the bed with her blood. Michiru pleaded again, but her face was only pushed deeper into the bed with her father's foot as he pushed the thorny tip between her legs.

"DO YOU LIKE THAT YOU F-----G TRAMP!" He screamed, pushed the thorny stick as far as it would go, and perhaps a little further.  
Michiru wailed, squirming beneath his foot. Her cries intensified when he suddenly broke it off inside of her and continued to beat her buttocks with what was left. Hiroshi only stopped when all the thorns of the bramble bad been lost deep into her flesh and the bramble itself had splintered to uselessness. He still wasn't finished with her, but it was a good start_._

Hiroshi turned his daughter on her back so that he could look her in the face. Tears were spilling from her wide blue eyes like fountains. She cried out again as the thorny thing pieced her insides and probably made another hole. Blood was pouring from between her legs like the salty water was coming down her face. The blood from her legs and backside met and flowed down the bed and onto the floor in a crimson river.  
"YOU DARE DISHONER OUR ANSCESTORS WITH THIS IDOCY, YOU DAMNED FOOL! FOR COUNTLESS GENERATIONS, OUR FAMILY HAS PREDUCED SOME OF THE BEST IN THIS NATION, AND YOU, YOU DAMNED RETCHED GIRL, FOOL AROUND WITH THAT-THAT BEAST AND SPIT UPON OUR FAMILY'S NAME!"

Hiroshi's eyes burned down into his daughter's.  
"Please..." she tried, but it was all she could manage. The pain was terrible and it only made it worse to speak.  
Michiru tried to inch further back on the bed, but it didn't prevent Hiroshi from pulling her back to the middle of the bed. Michiru protested weakly as he enclosed his hands around her neck and squeezed the air from her lungs.  
"Don't consider yourself as part of this family anymore. For all I care, you can take the name of that woman whom you care so much more for than our dignity."  
Hiroshi let go of Michiru and gave Michiru a hard kick in the side that landed her on the floor beside the pond of her blood. He wasn't going to waste any more of his time with her. Hiroshi was intent on taking care of the one who started the whole mess.

* * *

**Note/** **Summary:** Michiru returns to her home where she is greeted rather roughly by her father, Hiroshi. Michiru is locked in a room while her mother, Aiko, tries to persuade her husband to stop. Of course, Hiroshi does not stop. He beats Michiru with a rose bramble and I does some other not so nice things with it. "YOU DARE DISHONER OUR ANSCESTORS WITH THIS IDOCY, YOU DAMNED FOOL! FOR COUNTLESS GENERATIONS, OUR FAMILY HAS PREDUCED SOME OF THE BEST IN THIS NATION, AND YOU, YOU DAMNED RETCHED GIRL, FOOL AROUND WITH THAT-THAT BEAST AND SPIT UPON OUR FAMILY'S NAME!" That is clean right? Then he says that he will take care of the one who started the mess. That is all.


	6. A Little Gift

Watanabe had no difficulty finding Haruka Tenoh. Hiroshi Kaioh had directed him to Mugen High School, and he had identified the target in two minutes. He had gotten hold of a school uniform and he had blended in well enough to get one of the girls to give him Haruka's locker number. Watanabe found Haruka after class, about to pick up her books. Watanabe casually edged to her side and propped himself against the locker beside her.  
"Hey Tenoh. I heard you had a race tonight?"  
"Do I know you?" Haruka pulled out her books and shut the locker.  
"I'm in your class, man."

Haruka thought about that for a moment. She didn't notice much in class. She was usually too engrossed in a magazine or staring at Michiru's legs to pay attention to anything else.  
"Oh yeah! I remember now," Haruka lied, slapping him hard on the back. "What's you name again?"  
"It's Watanabe." He figured that there were probably multiple boys in the class with his name, so he decided that it wouldn't hurt anything to be honest. After all, she wouldn't be around much longer.

"Well, have you seen Michaud? Miss Kaioh?"  
"Nah. She's been gone two days, huh? She's never even late. I wonder if there's wrong with her."  
"Yeah, I know. I hope she's alright."  
"Hey, man- I thought you two was together."  
Haruka truly took her attention off of books for the first time.  
"W-what do you mean? Michaud would never even consider me."  
"Come on! Be a man, Tenoh! You don't need to hide it. If she were mine, that'd be all I talked about."

Haruka stuffed her books into her bag.  
"You know, I really need to get going. Practice starts in half an hour."  
"All right. I guess I'll see you after the race," Watanabe suggested. He would indeed be seeing her.  
"Yeah, sure."  
Then Haruka was off. Watanabe had specifically been told that Haruka was well trained in an array of martial arts and combat techniques. He had been told that it would be best to be at least a little familiar with her. Haruka would know if he was sneaking up behind her, but it wouldn't matter if it were only somebody she knew.

Watanabe followed Haruka outside of the building, got into his car, and drove off to his current apartment. It was a small place, but he was only staying there until the cops had released the last case. Hajime paid him well, and Hiroshi found a new grudge almost every day, so he had at least one job a month. Hiroshi had already given him twice the amount of money for a normal job for just agreeing to get rid of Haruka. He could be a very generous man. Watanabe waved amiably to the elderly woman who lived across from him and stepped through his door. He sat down on his leather couch and began to plot the demise of his target.

If Watanabe attacked Haruka up close, she would find away to use his attack against him. He couldn't use a gun; Hiroshi had instructed that it must look like an accident. A gun would be far too messy. Poison would be difficult. Drowning might work. He had heard that Haruka wasn't good in water, and while full of champagne after her victory, he supposed it wouldn't seem too suspicious if she was found floating in her tub. Hiroshi had gotten a key to Haruka's front door, so it wouldn't be a challenge to break in, since there was no surveillance. Watanabe was satisfied. He stretched out on the couch and slept until the race was nearly finished. Then he got back on the road, fully prepared to get the job done. 


	7. Disposal

Watanabe followed Haruka after the race. She had won, as usual, but it was pretty close between her and Hajime. Haruka was going to a celebration party with five of the decent guys she raced with. Watanabe kept up with the racers' fast pace, but stayed far enough behind so that he was not suspicious. Hajime slowed down as each of the cars pulled into the guest parking of an apartment building. Then men and the target got out of the car, each carrying a six pack on each finger. On of the men put down the beer and opened a door on the bottom floor. Then he picked them up and led the others in. A moment later, the radio inside the room began to blast music that he didn't recognize. Watanabe wouldn't have sworn that he heard the cans being opened even over the music. That was exactly what he wanted to hear.

* * *

Haruka sighed as she finished her fifth can of Red Bull, the traditional victory drink of the team. She had needed to piss after the second can, but she had been too afraid to use the toilet. It was also traditional to see which of the men could get the most urine in the bowl, and after all of those energy drinks, Haruka figured that there was more on the floor than in the toilet. Haruka simply sighed as they forced another can at her. She couldn't take it anymore. Haruka got up from the chair she was sitting on and headed for the door.  
"Hey, Haruka?" one of the guys called, just as she was at the door. "Are you going to finish this?"  
Haruka shook her head and the man took Haruka's half-empty can and chugged the contents.  
"I'll see you all later."

Haruka felt that there was something wrong when she stepped out of the room. It was quiet(without the blaring music). Haruka looked around her, saw nothing, and approached her car with caution. She got into her car, and then she noticed something. The car was in reverse, even though it was parked, and the brake was wedged completely down with a slab of lead. Haruka got back out of the car, slammed the door shut, and then listened again. She didn't hear a thing but the stereo. Haruka picked up a large piece of gravel and hurled it toward the rest of the parked cars. She heard something move, barely a sound, but she knew it couldn't be an animal.

"Who's there?" she asked.  
There was no reply.  
Haruka blinked in the darkness, her eyes where finally adjusting. She was pretty sure that she saw a human form behind one of the cars. The woman approached in cautiously. The figure did not move. Haruka prepared herself for attack, but then a fist slammed down from behind her and caught her on the shoulder. Haruka had tried to dodge, but she had only gotten far enough to miss a fatal blow. She fell to the ground, screaming in agony. A moment later, Watanabe pulled the trigger on his tranquilizer gun, and Haruka stopped screaming. He went behind the car where he had placed his favorite love doll, a dark-plasticed one that had blended in well with the shadows, and carried Haruka's limp body to her car.

It had gone just as he had planned. A car accident would be much more efficient than drowning. While he was parked in front of the apartments, he had realized that it would be much easier to dispose of Haruka in a car accident, so he had blown up the doll and formed a new plan. He had used a quick-acting, but quick-dissolving sedative. The explosion would take care of any evidence that he was there. Watanabe placed Haruka in the driver's seat, removed the lead, placed Haruka's foot on the accelerator, and put Haruka's hands on the wheel. He took the key from her pocket, put it into the ignition, and was about to start the car with the remote he had been given, when a wave of aquamarine light rushed toward him.  
"Neptune Deep Submerge!"

* * *

Note: The next chapter is the last. I think I have said this a few times before, but if you have not read my story Ruin, and you would like to know what happens between Haruka and Michiru directly after the end of this one, you should read it.


	8. Revival

Haruka awoke in the arms of Sailor Neptune. The woman jumped from her grasp immediately and searched around the parking lot for what ever had attacked her. It couldn't have been in a Daimon, but Kaolinite certainly could have. The redhead was nowhere in sight. Haruka turned back around and glanced at her partner.

"What was that?" What just happened?" she asked.

Neptune picked herself off of the ground in slightly clumsier manner than her usual grace, and brushed the dirt off of her green skirt. Haruka noticed that her legs were covered in scratches.

"It's okay. It wasn't a Daimon." Neptune nudged toward a waterlogged figure at the end of the lot. "He drugged you. I think he might have tried to kill you."

Haruka's body _did_ feel a bit numb. She took a closer look at the body, and after a moment, recognized it as that of her classmate, Watanabe. Haruka gasped. Neptune slipped a hug around her partner and kissed her on the check.

"It'll be alright," she persuaded, letting her flesh sink deeper into Haruka's back as she de-transformed. "I'm going to call the police."

Haruka kissed Michiru back. "I owe you another one,' she said; it wasn't the first time that Michiru had saved her pitiful life.

The blonde allowed herself a handful of Michiru's backside, but she released the woman immediately after she made a startled cry of pain. Tears welled inside of Michiru's lovely blue eyes as she whimpered and took a small step from Haruka.

"There was a Daimon a few days ago. I guess it got me pretty bad, but Sailor Moon took care of it." Michiru had already planned her lie. "It's just a little bruise."

Haruka then noticed that Sailor Neptune' s miniskirt had been replaced by a pair of full-length jeans. She never wore pants.

"Michiru, are you sure that you're alright?"

"You're the one who needs worrying about, Haruka. You should sit down for a little while."

The music from the apartment building was still blaring. Haruka didn't think that any of the tenants had heard a thing besides the stereo. She didn't bother to sit back down, but popped the hood of her car to see if the contents had also been meddled with. Everything seemed fine, but Michiru stopped her from starting the car while she made the call.

"There's something wrong with the tank," She advised. "Don't turn it back on. I'm not even sure that it's safe to drive anymore."

"What?"

"He put something in there. I'm not sure what it was. I only saw it in my mirror."

Haruka began to question about the car, but then she heard the sirens approach. Three police cars pulled next to them and six cops got out of them. Michiru pointed to the body and four of them began their inspection while the other two attended to Haruka and Michiru. Michiru told them everything that happened; that Watanabe had tried to kill Haruka and dispose of the evidence, and that a Sailor Senshi had saved Haruka. Michiru claimed that she had felt that something was wrong, and when she found Haruka lying on the ground, she had called them. A moment later, an ambulance arrived, and a group of paramedics inspected Haruka to make sure that whatever she had been injected with hadn't done any permanent damage.

Haruka and Michiru had been taken back to the Tenoh manor. No more questions had been asked of them, because they found Watanabe to be the man behind countless murders over a large period of time. Michiru had a good idea of who had sent him, but she didn't mention it to anyone. Hiroshi didn't bother to send anymore hitmen. Michiru continued to stay with Haruka for almost three years before she began to find interest in Hajime Takashi. She couldn't stand Haruka's ignorance any longer. It still pained her every time that Haruka tried to please her with her strap-on, but she had tolerated it, and even enjoyed Haruka until a few months later when her emotions simply exploded and she appeared in the bedroom that she shared with her lover with a whip in her hand.

* * *

**Note**: Sorry for the delay. This is the end of the story, but my other story, Ruin, starts exactly where this ends. Hope you enjoyed it. 


End file.
